erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Cowell
) London, England |died = |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Judge Judy vs Simon Cowell |vs = Judge Judy Judge Dredd |releasedate = September 5, 2019 |location = The ''Got Talent'' set Mega-City One }} Simon Cowell battled Judge Judy and Judge Dredd in Judge Judy vs Simon Cowell. He was portrayed by Andy Monk. Information on the rapper Simon Phillip Cowell (born 7 October 1959) is an English television music and talent competition judge, A&R executive, television producer, entrepreneur, and television personality. He has judged on the British TV talent competition series, Pop Idol, The X Factor, and ''Britain's Got Talent'', and the American TV talent competition shows, American Idol, The X Factor, and America's Got Talent. He is the principal founder and chief executive of the British entertainment company Syco. Cowell often makes blunt and controversial comments as a television show judge, including insults and wisecracks about contestants and their singing abilities. He combines activities in both the television and music industries. Cowell has produced and promoted singles and albums for various singers whom he has taken under his wing. He is popularly known for signing successful boybands such as Westlife, One Direction, and CNCO. In 2004 and 2010, Time named Cowell one of the 100 most influential people in the world. In 2008, The Daily Telegraph ranked him sixth in their list of the "100 most powerful people in British culture". Lyrics 'Verse 1:' *Interrupting the announcer* Alright, let me just stop you there What the bloody hell…? Have you got a second song? This one's a drool It's first-rate mogul against a glorified vice principal of a middle school! I'm a cash Cowell, respect and power all rise when I take the floor You're a misleading actor, and nothing more than the Doctor Seuss of law! Your whole career's a limitless act that even I couldn’t bear to manage Phony baloney suing defendants while your producers pay the damage! Listening to you's a capital punishment, and I'm known to be demanding But I still wouldn't give you a chair if you were the only contender standing! 'Verse 2:' Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know what's more absurd That new hairdo or the fact you're just a budget Bader Ginsburg! This hideous Wapner wannabe's still an Ed Koch-botched joke Can't even string a proper sentence, and I'm not talking about the stroke! I'm in my Primetime, so you better first-run back to your law class Took the bars, but just how low'd you have to set them to actually pass? Though your small claim to fame is being the longest on the cable Phoenix Slight and Hardly Byrdman still bring nothing to the table! I'm a patron making donations, spawning spin-offs around the globe You're a stonewashed Claude Frollo dressed in a shower curtain robe! I've got flairs; you’ve got flares! You wouldn’t daunt me with that glare! You're so bad, you'd singlehandedly bring court shows off the air! And I don't need an iWitness to judge that game show as a flop You broke your standing like an earthquake in a stolen china shop! Hit the buzzer and end your game, and there's no rematch for revenge 'Cause I'm dunking on your court, you're with your ball boy on the bench! Trivia *Alongside his opponent, Judge Judy, Cowell is the second non-fictional title rapper to be alive at the time of release, after Banksy. *He is the first rapper to interrupt the announcer. Category:Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Judge Judy vs Simon Cowell Category:Andy Monk Category:ERBofSmoshery